


The One at the End of the Barrel

by Tea_Falcon



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Almost No Updates, Blasting Music, Car Chases, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Confession, M/M, Shooting Guns, Side Quests, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Falcon/pseuds/Tea_Falcon
Relationships: Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Original Character(s), Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Lynx of Night City

Night City. The bustling, crowded, busy city. Where nights never sleep and the people throw up on the street. It wasn’t as well-off as the advertisements made it seem.

And if the gun on this guy’s back said anything about the city. It was screaming it. Loud. V raised his hands in defense. Eyes narrowing, finding this little ‘exchange’ very annoying. The person had stopped him in an alleyway. It was night. Right after he just finished a job. And hell, did it tire him the fuck-out. He was in no shape to fight. V was outright wanting to just plop into his bed and maybe sleep for a few days. That sounded really good right now.

They wore one of those armored vests, and a poncho like clothing draped over their shoulders. A hoodie attached being worn. They also wore a mask. But it wasn’t any secret that they had cybernetics. One of their eyes had been completely ripped off. Revealing mechanics underneath. Glowing a blue aura.

”Listen. I don’t want any trouble. If you just let me go then I’ll be out of your hair.” V’s tone was dismissive. He could tell he was tired himself. This had no affect on the person though. As they still remained in the same position they held. Hands in baggy jeans that cuffed around the ankles. They tilted their head slightly.

 _“Heheh. That isn’t gonna happen. And I’m sure you know that. Don’t you, V.”_ Their voice was muffled like. Coming off a little computerized. Must be from the built in voice in-com. They took off their hoodie. Black hair revealing. White streaks being in bits and pieces. “ _You are one lucky guy. Because I’m not gonna kill you. Just want to talk. Make a compromise.”_

V lowered his arms. Crossing them in front of his chest. Rain pouring on him. “Yeah? What exactly is this _compromise_ we are talking about?”

The person looked around. Seeming as if they didn’t trust the area. They released a sigh. Taking off their mask. Making a hissing noise as it got removed. The guy had cybernetics on his lower mouth. Lines in creasing his face. Soft stubble on his chin.

”It’s a job. And it’ll lead to some good things. I promise. First things first. I’m Finn.” Finn was a slightly younger man. Maybe in his mid-twenties. His voice was a lot more higher than what the voice in-com made it seem. “I’m V. But. You already knew that. How?”

Finn laughed. V taking a notice of a scar on his right brow. Well. Because he only had the one eye. “Pft- who knew you had a sense of humor.” His smile dropped though. Going into a more serious expression. “I have my ways. You aren’t exactly top-secret around these parts either-” V rolled his eyes. Finding it agreeable in a sense. It wasn’t like he was entirely hiding who he was. He just didn’t realize how much of an impact he was.

”It’s about stealing a bot. Damn bastards stole it from a friend.. It’s the only thing I have left from her. And I need it. It’s what she would’ve wanted.” Finn closed his eye. Frowning slightly. The glow of his eye seeming to enchant more in the rain. “I’ll pay you well. And who knows. Maybe I’ll even help you on your ‘mission’.”

V raised a brow. “‘Mission’?”

”Yeah. I got some info about you. About what you’ve been doing for the past 6 months. And your goal.” Finn placed his hands on his hips. A smile now lifting on his face. “But I’ll stop getting into your personal business. It isn’t what’s important now. Are you in? Or not?”

V bit his cheek. This was a little off. But Finn didn’t give off bad vibes. The only thing that was, was the gun behind his back. That. And the ripped out eye. But that was normal. There was some bad people. Maybe even worse than V. And they will do anything to get their hands on some mechanical hardware. Even if it means to rip out of another person. He’s glad he’s never gotten that happen to him. V thought back to the question. His tense shoulders dropping as he sighed. “Yea, yea. Fine. Whatever. I’m just tired. Tell me about it tomorrow.” V passed by Finn. He swore the left ripped eye was staring at him as he passed. Even if it wasn’t there. Finn didn’t say anything. But V could feel his eyes. Or. Eye..

Damnit. This was already confusing. He decided to push off the strange encounter. Getting into his car. Eyes going back into the alley. Finn already disappeared. Like some ghost. Maybe he was. With how tired V was, maybe he was even hallucinating.

——

Neon light signs flared. Flashing their idiotic advertisements. V huffed. Annoyed by how bright everything was. He sat up from his bed, sloppy getting up. Instantly going to the bathroom to wash his face. Sobering up from the sleepiness. He walked out again, a long coat jacket now being worn by him. V didn’t even notice the sitting figure on the couch. Stalling slightly as the person dressed familiarly. As if he’d seen him before.

And he had. Because he recognized Finn’s strange mask. And the ripped eye. Which was normal but also rare. Since almost nobody had it happen to them. And when it did, they’d usually repair it. “Nice place.” Finn glanced around the apartment. Acting as if V just let him in, but he didn’t say anything. Just gave an annoyed stare at him. Which Finn rolled his eyes to.

”Sorry. Couldn’t wait. I know you have some shit on your plate right now. But, I can’t wait and twiddle my thumbs here, V. I am paying you after all.”

 _Good point._ V hummed. Sitting down next to Finn. His eyes scanning Finn’s face. “Sure. Just tell me what we need to do. And who we are fighting.”

Finn smirked. “Gladly. Let’s get to business.” 


	2. Blastin’ Them Off

“Ready?” Finn put back on his mask. His eye sparking in flames of eagerness and determination. It rubbed on V. He could feel himself get a little bit determined too. He just nodded, smiling a little. To which Finn chuckled. Breaking a glass from the roof where they had went over the plan. He sloppy saluted before dropping down out of sight. Quickly hiding in the shadows. His blue mechanics glowing in the darkness. It was a little creepy. But also intriguing. V watched as Finn gave him the all go to come down. He followed. The room being small. But filled with all sorts of containers of goodies.

Finn peeked over the door window. Eyes scanning around the area. He knelt back down. Turning the knob slowly. V drawing his weapon just in case. They both stared around. Entering seconds later after noting it was safe.

”For some top gang of thieves, they don’t really do a very good job of protecting valuable stuff.”

Finn snorted. “You can say that again. Bastards.”

——

Well. Shit. They actually _were_ pretty good at protecting shit after all. The big machine gun was blasting its bullets like crazy. Finn hid on the other end of the hallway while V was on the other. Kind of like a T-intersection. The big guy being on the main ‘road.’

Finn didn’t look surprise though. Instead he looked rather pleased. Taking his sweet time sharpening his knife. V was gonna die wasn’t he? Might just say payers now. He scoffed. Daring to shoot some bullets at the big guy. “Distract him will you?” Finn shouted. Barely heard as the bullets still made their rounds.

Finn pulled out what seemed to be a grenade. He unclipped it. Throwing it into the hallway. Smoke suddenly blasting. The shooting stopped momentarily. Before continuing. But now less accurate. V took a glance at Finn. Who had the widest grin on his face. Smart.

The gunslinger quickly made his way into the hallway. V only hoped to god that he was dead. But luckily though, it didn’t seem Mr.Guy-with-the-mini-gun had realized him yet. Then the rain of bullets stopped. The sound of a groan being heard. V followed Finn into the hallway. Seeing him stabbing the man. Blood splattering onto his face. He was in a sort of trance. Not stopping until the face was unrecognizable. He stopped. Gaze going on V.

Finn looked back down at man. Taking a sigh. “Ah. Sorry...” The silence was way too loud right now. Finn cleared his throat. Standing up from the now mangled head of the guy. “The mechanism should be beyond this door.” Finn flicked his chin towards an entry way. V keeping his eye on the bloody face. Not even a face a this point. But Finn had moved on. No point in lingering here any longer than necessary.

They went into the room. Finn rolling on a chair to the computer in the corner. They had a pretty good set up. Elections everywhere in the room. Emitting their own neon rays of color. Finn huffed. “This password is a lot harder than it use to be.”

V placed down a weird mod of a gun. His attention going back on Finn. “You been here before?”

The gunslinger snorted, rolling away from the computer. Pushing himself to a crate of boxes that were propped on the floor. “I use to work with them. Ended up stabbing me and my friend in the back. Only wanted us for our mechanical skills.” Finn picked up a key like object. Now rolling over to a carpet that was placed in the middle of the room. He grabbed the end, lifting it back. Revealing a lock and a square base.

”Huh..that’s smart.” V commended. Taking a step closer towards the safe. At least they have good hiding spots. Or. Had. In this case. Finn knelt down from the chair, unlocking it with a turn. He opened the lid. A layout of mods, weapons and melees were everywhere.

Finn amusingly whistled. “Damn. Will you look at that.” He reached in. Picking up a chip. Placing it nicely in his pocket. “You can take one. I don’t need any of these.” Finn stood from the chair. Walking towards the door. V glanced at the weaponry. Deciding on a small pocket knife to take. He placed it in his jacket. Catching up to Finn who had already made his way towards another set of hallways. V followed silently. Staring around at the walls.

”This place is way too quiet.” Finn mumbled. V agreeing. They only took out four guys back there. And those weren’t really difficult to handle. Making it seem like a ‘final boss’ was about to make their entrance.

——

V was right again. Seeing as a person in heavy duty black armor-and the biggest fucking gun he’d ever seen- was now shooting at them. Finn held back a curse. Eye narrowing down to look at the person. “Fuck me.” He mumbled. Taking out multiple grenades from seemingly nowhere. V didn’t even see anything. He watched as Finn unclipped them all in one go. Tossing it out to where the person would be. He covered his ears. Jolting slightly as the grenade launched. It was silent. They both stared blankly at each other. Turning simultaneously at the same time to look in. Finn was the one to go first. Keeping his stance low in a crouch.

The gunslinger aimed his gun around. Walls now black and smoke clearing. A limb kicked by Finn said that the guy was dead. V could guess that they didn’t really acknowledge someone like Finn to have grenades. Who just seemed to have them at the ready at all times nonetheless. Finn stood straight. Eye wandering. “Pft. Are they stupid?” Finn shook his head. Sighing as they both walked outside the building. Rain pouring down.

V laughed. “Seems like it.” He paused. Mind going back on the weird grenade thing. He hesitated a bit. “You,,always have bombs on you at the go?” Finn turned his head back to V. Staring blankly. A sigh breaking loose. Then a snort as he realized the question.

”Yeah. I have them here.” Finn revealed a bag behind him. And a few packs around his belts. Including some hooked up bombs attached. V didn’t even realize that. “Is it safe to keep them’ hooked like that?”

”Well, duh. These are specialized by yours truly. They only go. Boom. When you put some force onto unclipping it. They’re not sensitive only like some bombs.” Finn unhooked one. Putting some force of the clip. Throwing it into the building. An explosion being heard moments later. Finn stared back. V could swear he was smiling. “See?”

V paused. Pouting slightly. “Yeah, I see your point.”

...

Finn cleared his throat. Shifting his eye away from V. Bouncing slightly when he realized something. It made V jump a little. But Finn ignored it. Grabbing something from his pocket. “Your pay. Use it wisely. Don’t always spend it on women and drinks.” With that. Finn walked away, his footsteps echoing out. V looked down at the payment. Fair amount.

“Yeah. Sure.” He mumbled. Pocketing it away as he stared at the walking figure. Who just turned suddenly, sloppy saluted him and disappeared into the shadows. 


	3. Rocco’s Madness

“Hey.” V jumped. His wrench slipping out of his hand clanking down on the floor, his head bumping the top of the car’s front. He grunted in annoyance. Rubbing the back of his head. Finn snorted behind him. Wearing something less,,,-not-so-killer-vibes- outfit. Still remaining with the mask on. V noticed his arms were ripped of any skin, machinery showing. It was like Finn didn’t care about how creepy it looked. Whether that be good or bad, it didn’t matter. What did. Was what the hell he wanted.

”Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you like that.” He tilted his head. His eye going on the car in front of V.

”Right. What do you want?”

Finn hummed. Taking a hand on his chest. Flexing in pain. “Ow. Not fond of visitors are we?” He amusingly took the hand back. Or. What was left of it. And placed it on his hip. V just rolled his eyes. His focus now on the car once again. He felt Finn step closer. Inspecting the engine.

”This yours?”

V nodded. Taking a cloth and began to wipe the dust. “Yeah. It’s old but. It’s mine.”

Finn made a clicking noise. Wiping a finger on one of the dusty surface. A clear metal coat being underneath. “Old is definitely the word I would use.”

“You didn’t answer my question y’know.”

”I know.”

”So then?”

Finn shifted awkwardly. Staring away from V as he sent his to him. He sighed, shoulders dropping. He was tense. “I just wanted to say thank you. That being said...” The gunslinger turned his gaze to V. “I have another job that you might be interested in.”

V took a glance at his engine. Backing away from it, throwing the cloth on a side bench. He placed a hand on the front, slamming it down to lock it in place. Which it did from the firm little click. “What is it?” He folded his arms, leaning on the car.

”It’s a recover mission. To get some weird mods.” That was vague. V scrunched his nose, brows furrowing. “That’s not lot to go on, Finn.” The jet haired chuckled lightly at that, no humor being present, more of darn-you-caught-me. Must’ve been right because Finn sighed once more. His smile dropping as he slouched.

”Believe me. If I knew more about it, I would tell you. Just,,,not now. What I can tell you use the pay.” V took a liking to the change of conversation. He smirked. Lifting his brows but remained his slightly half lid eyes.

”Hah. You caught my attention.”

Finn snorted. “Good.”

——

Finn rolled up his sleeves. Arms showing some blue oil spilling out of some wiring. Almost like blood. He sighed momentarily. Pausing for a moment. As if he was thinking. He let out a sigh. Returning back to what laid before them. They had gotten into the place in time. Killed some people, and now are in the room where the mods were. But one thing was stopping them.

V watched as Finn picked up a tool from a working bench. Making a hum as he stride over to the man. He coward on the floor. Clutching his stomach from when Finn had slammed the butt of his gun on him. The gunslinger didn’t look amused though. His stare blank and emotion gone. It was a little terrifying. The glow of his eye enchanting. V took a glare at the man. Who coughed up blood once and again.

”So..where is it?” The voice came out like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. Finn knelt down next to person. Tilting his head to look at him. They just glare daggers.

V sighed through his nose. Shifting his attention to look around for anything. Once they had gotten in, it was only this guy, that and, somewhere in this room is where they hid the mods. Finn said to keep him alive. Not until they knew for sure, where it could be hiding. V winced when he heard a few yelps from the guy. Finn kicking him with the tip of his boot. Which had a sharp end to it. The man grunted.

”I’m not gonna ask you again. I can do this all day.” The thug just grunted. Chuckling. V didn’t even need to look that Finn wasn’t fazed. He could just tell. He heard a sigh, with some footsteps.

”Fine then.” V dared to look at Finn. He had his back to him, a wrench in hand. Knuckles white from clenching onto it so hard. He stared as Finn stood above the guy. His shoulders shrugging. He reeled back his arm, swinging it down. The sound making a whistle has the wrench made a cut in the air. Blood immediately pouring out of their nose. V couldn’t look anymore and turned back towards the shelf. Trying to block out the cowards cries. As Finn got faster and faster with every hit.

The whimpering stopped after awhile. Finn’s rough breathing regulated. V glanced. Seeing nothing but a caved in face of once was a man. The face practically fell inward. Nose being split open, eyes spread apart in a weird manner. Teeth jerking out in random areas where would be the jaw. And so much blood. Finn sighed. Dropping the wrench to his feet, stepping out of the room. V didn’t say anything. Just kept on looking until he doubled checked everything. He didn’t see Finn in between that time.

——

They found the mods. They were in a ventilation space. Being hidden nicely behind the wall. Finn noticed it because no air was coming through it. V wasn’t gonna ask about what happened. He’s done some rage in’s’ before, so maybe that was what happened. And then again, he didn’t know too much bout Finn. Probably a good thing that. But, V wanted to know more. The curiosity was killing him.

The gunslinger stood in front of a building that V never seen before. It was sorta ominous looking. Was this Finn’s place? He sure walked it like it was his place. V paused. Wondering if he was aloud in. The confirmation coming from the gunslinger himself.

”Are you coming? Or do you wanna stay in the rain?” That’s when a drop of water came down on V’s face, followed be tons more. Finn’s eye glowed, blurring between the water drops. Blood stains on his hand washing in the rain, leaving a blood watery puddle. Following downstream.

”...Yeah.”


End file.
